Colder, Sweeter, Lethal
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Twilight based AU/AH. Summary inside.


**Colder, Sweeter, Lethal**

It was never supposed to be this way.  
_bam_  
It's not supposed to end like this.  
_bam bam_  
Please god don't let them hit the other tire!  
_bam bam click_  
"Fuck" James muttered as he sat back down in the passenger side seat. My hands were shaking on the wheel. The prison grounds were far behind us, and god I hoped the cops were too. There was no more shooting. Either they'd just figured out he wasn't alone, or we'd actually crashed a couple cop cars. I hoped for the first option. People weren't supposed to die when I went to save him. He killed my father, but he had good reason. The bastard was a drunk and didn't help for shit with my family, the family I'd had to take care of when Abby was sick. The three jobs I took over and still made time for her and still couldn't pay for her chemo. The family I'd watched fall even more apart when my sister died, and my mother ran off and he fell under the illusion of beer. James had just fixed it all. James brought me back to a life involving myself, and after my mother was found dead, he took care of my father who would've made sure I ended up the same way. He saved my life, I couldn't help that! That was what I testified. Still, it was murder to the government. The goddamned government could kiss my ass. What had they done for us? That brought me to now. Running from the goddamned FBI in Scottsdale, Arizona. But we lost the cars...and it would be a short time before we needed gas we couldn't get. We were on a no-fly list now...damn it. If we could get across the boarder by dawn, we'd be home free. Nobody in Mexico gives a shit.  
That leaves us six hours to get to Mexico, and the cars almost empty. I pulled aside at a house, and James looked at me, "Why are we stopping Vicky?"  
"We need supplies. Cash. And a new car. You get the car ready and I'll get the rest, okay?"  
The kitchen window was open, so getting in was no problem. I opened the a cabinet and took out peanut butter, bread and jelly. I took a container and jammed it full of fruit. I crept into the living room. Right there for the taking were two wallets. I pulled out all the cash in the them and jammed it into my pocket before rifling through for a bag. A large purse was in the entryway closet. I brought it back to the kitchen and filled it up with the food. _Either go upstairs and risk waking the family here, or go in the basement and see what you can find._ I chose the latter option and went downstairs where it seemed safe. There was, in fact, a load of laundry to be done, a whole batch of newly bought things. I grabbed what we'd need and stuffed it in. The bag was full; we could go. Slowly, I came up the stairs. Absolutely no movement was in the house. James had the new car waiting as he came toward the window as I climbed out.  
"We can go, I got it all."  
"Did they have ammo?"  
"James there's no time to think of that!" I said, and sprinted for the car. I tossed the bag in the backseat and looked to him, "Hurry up!"  
He waved me off and climbed inside, returning a moment later. A cardboard box, similar in size to one that would hold staples, was in his hand. A light flicked on upstairs.  
"Hurry!" I shouted.  
He sprinted to the car, climbing in, and we peeled out as usual. It was a nice car, a Mercedes with a full tank. I kicked the baby into high gear and peeled for the boarder at a hundred and ten. We'd be there by dawn.

Carlisle flicked on the light and saw the note on the kitchen table. His wife was upstairs with their son. He lifted the piece of paper and read the messy handwriting.  
_Hi, I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear this, and will probably be angry, but my boyfriend and I were desperate. You're missing a lot, and I'm sorry about that. By the time you read this, it'll mean nothing though, so...  
I'm sorry. Please find some way to forgive us._  
Carlisle went to his wallet and found both his and his wife's money gone. Food was missing, and so was some of the things they'd bought on their trip to the mall. He returned upstairs, where Esme was holding Edward and Alice clung to her leg.  
"What happened?" Esme asked.  
He displayed the note. Before his wife put the kids to bed, he went into his office and turned on the shredder. He had to report the car stolen, but the rest could go. The least he could do was let the girl get away. He dropped the note in the shredder, and let it be.  
**The End**


End file.
